The new Princess
by KonekoLover
Summary: One day Princess Bubblegum invited everyone include Finn and Jake to a party, because someone very important is coming to the Land of Ooo! While Finn and Jake thought that it is just one of Bubblegum's friends, they figured that that "friend" is a new PRINCESS!
1. The new Princess

**Hey people of FanFiction! I am going to write a story about Adventure Time! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME! But I do own Princess Rainbow!**

There was a loud knock at the door. Finn could barely open his eyes, because Jake kept him awake ALL night with his chunking and howling. Finn carefully pulled over the mattress and walk towards the window to see who it was. He saw the mailman with a letter in his right hand.

_This must be very important_. Finn thought and turned around to face his best friend.

"JAKE! The mailman is here!" Finn shouted, but Jake just turned around so that his back was facing him. Finn walked towards Jake and pulled out a string of bacon. Jake's nose started to wiggle. (Smelled) His eyes winded, turned around and caught the string of bacon.

"FINALLY, Jake the mailman is here this must be very important!" Finn said, tried to get his Best friend's attention. Jake didn't really care what Finn had to say, ALL HIS attention was at the delicious string of bacon.

"JAKE! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ANTENTION?" Finn asked with anger in his eyes.

_HELLO, IS SOMEONE THERE?_ The mailman called, trying knocking at the door again. Finn turned around and saw that the man was busy walking away.

"OH DANG!" Finn sighed and ran down the stairs. He slammed the door opened.

"WAIT! MAILMAN!" Finn shouted as hard as he can. The man turned around and saw that Finn was running towards him.

"Ahh Finn, here is a message from Princess Bubblegum. She wants you and Jake to come to her big celebration." The mailman said.

"A big celebration, for what?" Finn asked.

"How should I know, I only give the mail to all the people in the land of Ooo. He said, and walked away while he waved good-bye. Finn looked at the letter that Princess Bubblegum had send and gave it a puzzled look. He walked back to his tree house.

"Hey Jake, look what I found from Princess Bubblegum!" Finn said while he sat down on the couch next to Jake.

"What is that your holding, Finn?" Jake asked with a puzzled look.

"I don't know, but I bet it is very important." Finn said, looking at his friend with a serious look.

"Well….what are you waiting for? Open it up already!" Jake cheered while jumping up and down with excitement. Finn began to smile and gave a little giggle.

"Okay, okay! Hold your horses!" Finn smiled and started to rip it into a million pieces. Then Finn pulled out something that caught his attention.

"LOOK, it is a letter!" Finn shouted and held the piece of paper high up into the sky.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY!? WHAT DOES IT SAY!?" Jake shouted while jumping up and down.

"It says: _**Dear Finn and Jake.**_

_**I am having a party for the new visitor.**_

_**You two are more than welcome to come to the party!**_

_**She is very important so PLEASE don't mess this up like you two always do!**_

_**Luv: PP xxxxx Time: 12:00 Friday!**_

"AWESOME! They are throwing a party! WE GOT TO GO!" Jake cheered while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, sure dude, but who is this "important" person?" Finn asked, looking very suspicious. Jake gave him a glance and stood up right in front of him.

"I'm sure it is just one of PP's friends!" Jake said.

"Yeah, maybe." Finn said and one minute past. Jake started to feel a little awkward.

"Well what is the time for the party?!" Jake asked with excitement. Finn looked at the piece of paper.

"It is…..12:00….Friday, DUDE it is NOW!" Finn shouted, while Jake's eyes winded.

"OMG! We are going to be late!" Finn climbed on Jake's back and he carried Finn over to the Candy Kingdom.

"We are going to be late and PP will think that we are going to do this on purpose!" Finn said angrily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be just in time!" Jake said and smiled. They flew towards the Kingdom and saw many Candy people cheering and clapping hands. They both landed in the front row.

"Thank you everyone, can you please take your seats." Bubblegum asked and everyone was suddenly as quiet as the night.

"Thank you, well I want you all to meet our new visitor and she will be THE most important person in the land of Ooo. So please be nice." Bubblegum demanded and walked to the end of the stage. ( PS: Princess Bubblegum is standing on a stage! )

"I will like you to meet…..Princess Rainbow!" Bubblegum shouted while pointing at a figure that is busy walking towards the stage. She had a pink dress that fits her just above her knees, with a heart shape item in the middle of the dress with ballet shoes and white had long gloves that are light pink with smile ribbons on both edges. She had colorful hair with two bows on each side.

She was about Finn's age and had a cute smile. She stood right in the middle of the stage.

"Hi… my….name …is….Princess Rainbow…..but…. you can… call…. me …..Mia!" She said, while she blushed like crazy.

_EHHHHHH! She is a PRINCESS! _Finn thought.

**Well that is all for this chapter, well I know it wasn't that long but next time I will try to make it as long as possible!**

**And PLEASE send a review to tell me how it was! **

**Thanks for reading! BYE! ;D**


	2. Meeting the two adventurers

**Hey I'm back and THANKS for all the reviewers! I am really surprise and thankful! Well here is chapter 2 I hope you will enjoy it!**

**PS: I DO OT OWN ADVENTURE TIME BUT I DO OWN PRINCESS RAINBOW!**

_She is a PRINCESS!_ Finn thought, while rubbing his head with confusion. Princess Bubblegum was walking towards Mia.

"I want Finn and Jake to come up and give us a nice speech!" PP asked while pointing at the two nervous figures. Finn walked slowly towards Bubblegum and Rainbow while Jake was following him from behind. Finn stood right in front of the whole kingdom.

"I-I just-want-to-say- that I am-proud to-have-a new-princess -with us! Finn struggled and with a flash he ran down the stage and sat in the front row. Jake looked a little irritated with Finn but didn't say a word or did anything.

"Ha-ha, Jake are you going to say something or not?!" Bubblegum asked nervously, scared that Jake might do something wrong.

"No, thank you." Jake said and left like nothing happened. Jake went down the steps and sat in the front row again.

"That was an AWESOME speech!" Finn said with shining stars in his eyes. Jake faced his friend and him a creepy grin.

"Yeah, that speech was kind of awesome!" Jake said with proud in his tone.

"Well I guess that is for today everyone, Finn, Jake will you please show our new Princess to her kingdom. Bubblegum asked and with a second, everyone was gone except the three of them.

Finn looked at the girl with a beautiful pink dress. He started to blush and covered it with his hands. Jake notice of the blushing Finn and he gave him an evil grin.

"Well are we not going to show her her kingdom?" Jake asked with an evil smirk. Finn looked down at him and his blushing face was turning into an irritated face.

"Yeah, I just stepped into a thorn." Finn said and started walking towards Mia. Jake gave him a puzzled looked and just followed him from behind.

"Hi, you must be Finn and Jake!" The princess said while giving then a bright smile.

"Jip…." Finn struggled while thinking of something else to say.

"It is sure a nice day?!" Finn said with a nervous smile.

_STUPID! Who in the world will say something like that?! _Finn thought while his soul was dying from inside.

"Yeah, it is kind of pretty." The princess said while she looked up at the sky. Jake started to get bored and interrupted the whole speech that Finn and Mia had.

"Okay, well let's just show her kingdom already." Jake moaned and pulled on Finn's shirt. The girl began to giggle and clapped her two hands together.

"ALRIGHT THEN! Let's get this adventure going!" The princess cheered and threw her fist in the air.

"YEAH! Let's get going!" Finn smile and walked on the other side of Mia. Jake smiled and turned himself into a floating rug.

"Do you two like a ride on Jake's magic rug?!" Jake asked with a wink. The two smiled and they sat down on Jake's rug. The ground began to grew smaller and smaller.

"WOW! I never had been so up into the sky before. Mia said with an excited cheer. Finn smiled at the cheerful princess

"Jip, this is a life of an adventurer!" Finn said while he laid back with his hands behind his head. Mia gave him a puzzled look.

"Are you an adventurer?" Mia asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah, didn't you know? We are the best adventurers in the whole wide world!" Finn cheered while Jake gave him a high five. Mia gave them an evil grin.

"I wouldn't say the BEST adventurers in the whole wide world." Mia said with a creepy smile. Finn looked at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I am also known as the spirit world warrior." Mia added, looking very proud of herself.

"What is a spirit world warrior?!" Finn asked, looking a little confused.

"You seriously don't know what a spirit world warrior is?!" Mia asked with her mouth wide open.

"Nope not at all!" They both said at the same time.

"Okay…..well a spirit world warrior is someone that fights evil monsters, protecting their territory. ( Their kingdom ) They have magical powers and a good heart, but sadly my whole species died out and I'm the only one left. The people who killed my kingdom was after me, but with luck I had a way to cover my ID, and that was by becoming a princess and moving to another land. Ever since then, they were never to be seen."

"Ehhhhhhh, really. Well that sounds like a sad story." Finn added and looked down at his crossed legs.

"Yeah well at least …..ummm…well don't worry about it, what my kingdom used to say is: ALWAYS BE ULTRA HAPPY!" Mia said while pointing her two fingers at her big smile on her face. Finn started to giggle and nodded.

"Well it looks like we're here!" Jake said while they flew down to the ground. They landed and Mia walked slowly onto the ground. She turned around and waved good-bye.

"Thank you soooo much you guys!" Mia smiled.

"We will visit you tomorrow to see how everything goes." Finn added and they flew up higher in the sky and left in a flash. Mia turned around to face a huge door. While she walked closer her heart began to beat a lot faster. And when her hand made contact with the door knob, her began to beat a lot faster.

_Why is my heart beating so fast, is it because of excitement or nervous that something big might be on the other side of the huge door._

When Mia turned the door knob, she slowly walked through the door and into her new kingdom. She walked slowly across the field.

"Wow, this place is sure not clean and neat!" Mia judged while holding her nose tight with her two fingers. Suddenly she saw a movement in the sky.

"What was that?" She asked herself, looking a little frightend. When she looked at the scene in front of her, a thought came rushing threw her mind.

_Where is everybody? _She thought while looking around. Suddenly something lift her up and took her high up into the sky. Mia started to panic and screamed. She tried to get lose but the grip was to tight, but suddenly it let Mia go and she started to panic.

_Is this the end? For me?_

**Well that is all for now, hope that you enjoyed it!**

**And PLEASE leave a Review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. YOUMO!

**Hey I'm back and sorry I took so long. Was busy with exams.**

**Anyway here is chapter 3, hope you will enjoy reading it!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME BUT I DO OWN PRINCESS RAINBOW!**

_Where is everybody?_ She thought while looking around. Suddenly something lift her up and took her high up into the sky. Mia started to panic and screamed. She tried to get loose but the grip was too tight, but suddenly it let Mia go and she started to panic.

_Is this the end? For me?_

_She slowly closed her eyes and waited for the horrible pain she's about to feel, but instead she felt something lifting her up. Mia opened her eyes and saw Finn's worried face._

_"Mia, are you okay?!" Finn asked while holding her tightly. She started blushing like crazy, but tried to ignore it._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me!" Mia said with a little smile. Mia turned around to see who lifted her up in the first place. But all she could see was her rotten castle and some clouds. _

_She turned back around with a puzzled look. _

_"Did you two saw someone or something flying in the sky?" Mia asked while hoping that maybe one of them will answer her question._

_The two knuckle heads looked at each other as if she was crazy. They looked back at her._

_"We didn't see anything, sorry!" Jake said with a sad face. Mia started to think it might be a Youmo._

_"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked, looking very worried. Mia looked up and smiled._

_"I'm just trying to figure out what or who took me into the air." Mia said while hitting her forehead._

_"What do you think it might be?!" Finn asked, looking even more worried. When Mia wanted to reply a raindrop landed on her head. _

_"Uh-oh, it's starting to rain!" Jake said and tried to cover Finn and Mia. Finn turned around and whispered in Jake's left ear. One minute past and Finn finally turned back._

_"It looks like you ganna have to stay with us for today, because it is too late to turn back." Finn said with a big smile on his face._

_"Okay, it's fine!" Mia said. "How long is it going to take till we reach your place?" _

_"Just down that hill, don't worry it is not that far." Jake said while pointing at the direction. Mia lied down and curled up into a tiny ball. Suddenly she felt something pounding against her eardrum. _

_She looked up and saw Finn with his sword in his right hand. When she looked in the direction Finn was looking she saw a monster also known as a Youmo!_

_"Finn be careful! That thing is dangerous!" Mia shouted. _

_"What is that thing?!" Finn asked. Mia hesitated and didn't want Finn to know._

_"MIA!?" Finn shouted. Mia looked up at Finn's horrifying face._

_"I-t i-s a…YOUMO!" Mia shouted. Finn looked at Mia's terrified face._

_"What is a….." When Finn wanted to finish his sentence the Youmo grabbed his waist and took him up into the air._

_"FINN!" Mia and Jake shouted at the same time. _

_"I have to go save him!" Jake panicked._

_"No, I will go. I'm the only one that knows how to stop it!" Mia said with anger. Mia hold out her hand and suddenly a sword was form. Her sword was made out of blood._

_Jake just stared at the blood-sword with a puzzle looked._

_What the glob is that thing?!__ Jake thought. Mia jumped up into the air with her blood-sword in her right hand. She jumps higher and higher, till she reached the Youmo's head. __**( PS: The Youmo is shaped like a worm, a very LONG worm! )**_

_When Mia reached the Youmo's head, she started to begin looking for Finn. She started to begin to panic, because she couldn't find him._

_Suddenly the worm attacked by spitting slime out of his mouth. It hit Mia and she fell while screaming her lungs out. The worm caught Mia with it's tail and brought her closer to the worm's face._

_"Where is my friend Finn, you creep!?" Mia asked with anger. The worm gave Mia an evil grin. The worm turned around and Finn was glued with it's slime on his back._

_"Finn!" Mia cheered. The worm turned around and opened it's mouth. Mia knew the Youmo wanted to eat her, but she closed her eyes and a red light started to form. The Youmo began to scream. _

_It let Mia go and he put it's tail in his mouth to cool it down. While the worm was distracted Mia began to attack with her sword. She jumped on the worm's back and she used her sword to melt the slime._

_"Are you okay?!" Mia asked with fear in her tone. _

_"Yeah I'm fine." Finn said while rubbing his head. Suddenly the worm started to swing back and forth. Finn got throw up high into the sky and landed safely on a tree branch._

_Mia is still struggling to hold on. She knew she will never hold on much longer so she used her sword to melt the bottom slime of the worm. The worm started to lose it's balance and fell with a loud roar._

_Mia ran up on the worm's body and saw Finn holding his hand out to catch her. Just when she wanted to jump, her feet got stuck in the slime. Mia fell with the worm and sadness formed on Mia's face._

_"MIA!" Finn shouted with fear._

_**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry if you don't understand what's going on. In the next chapter I will explain everything!**_

_**Well thanks for reading and please send a review/favourite/follower. I will really appreciate it and thanks for the others that had already had send a review and favourite/follower!**_

_**I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_

_**Bye ~**_


End file.
